Who's Afraid of the Big Bad Witch? (Chapter 6)
by CharmedRyan2000
Summary: The Halliwell sisters are trapped in their house as it rages with a magical fire!


**Who's Afraid of the Big Bad Witch? (Chapter 6)**  
by [CharmedRyan2000@aol.com][1]

Prue ran over to the cabinet and grabbed a rag, waving it over the stove to put out the fire. As she waved it over the stove, the rag caught on fire as Prue screamed and let it drop to the ground. Prue ran into the living room and saw the walls catch on fire by themselves, and she screamed in terror. "Phoebe!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Prue screamed as she backed away from the spreading fire.  
  
Phoebe was upstairs, running and coughing in the gathering smoke from the fire. "Prue!!!!!!!! The house is on fire!!!!!!!" Phoebe tried to find the stairs to go downstairs, but the smoke was so heavy now that her vision was blocked.   
  
Prue, who was running frantically around downstairs, ran to the front door and tried to open it, not having any success. "What the hell? The door won't open!" Prue said to herself. Prue waved her hand to try to use her power and push open the door, but it wouldn't budge. Then, Prue ran to a chair and threw it to the window, trying to break it open. The chair bounced back and hit Prue's face, knocking her on the floor. Prue was on the floor, weak and fragile. She slowly got up as she looked back. The kitchen was consumed in fire as the living room which she was in had fire on the walls. The fire was spreading to the floor and Prue screamed. "Phoebe, there's some magical barrier over the house. I can't get out!" Prue screamed as loud as she could so Phoebe could hear her upstairs. Prue looked at the window and waved her hand frantically, trying to use her power to break open the window, but the window didn't budge either.  
  
Phoebe had her hands on her knee and knelt down as she coughed in the gathering of smoke. "Help! Prue!!!!" Phoebe was lost upstairs in all the smoke that cluttered her face. The walls of the hallway were all on fire now, and the fire was spreading to the floor. Phoebe leaned against the wall and her sweater caught on fire Phoebe screamed loudly as she pranced around, trying to put the fire out of her sweater. With no success, Phoebe quickly ripped off her sweater, wearing only a T-shirt now, and threw her sweater to the wall. "Help!!!!!!!!" Phoebe said as she coughed violently. "I can't breathe!!!!!"  
  
Flames and smoke consumed the Halliwell Manor as the three sisters were trapped inside. Piper lay in her room, hands folded over her chest. She was still unconscious and lying on her bed. Fire consumed her surrounding in her room as she lay there in bed. The orange glow of fire surfaced around her room as her walls raged with fire. Piper slept there, comfortably and unaware of her surroundings.  
  
Prue stood near the front door, just below the chandelier. She was trapped there, fire spreading across the living room and closing in on her. She stood there and watched as the furniture in the living room burned. Tears filled her eyes, and she waved her hands violently, trying to move the fire away with her power unsuccessfully.   
  
Phoebe came upon the stairs and saw a glimpse of it. Her face lightened up as she raced to the stairs, but the ceiling above the top of the stairs shook as it collapsed in flames. Phoebe screamed as she flew out of the way from the falling debris, all raging with fire. "Our ceiling! Our house!" Phoebe screamed as she lay there on the ground beside the debris. Prue was downstairs, standing there still and frightened. She had no way out because the fire was closing in on her, and she just stood there, helpless. Suddenly, the chandelier above her caught fire and fell. Prue screamed as she slid out of its way barely, landing on her stomach. The chandelier landed on the floor two feet from where Prue was lying, facedown. She got up slowly as the ceiling above her where she was lying started falling, and she rushed out of the dropping debris once again as she screamed in terror.  
  
Phoebe screamed as loudly as she could so Prue would hear her downstairs, saying "Prue! Can you hear me? I'm trapped upstairs! The ceiling fell and caved in the top of the stairs! I can't get down! Hello?" Phoebe, weak and stumbling, walked around slowly as she coughed more, consumed in smoke.  
  
The ceiling above Piper's bed slowly loosened as Piper lay there, eyes closed and unconscious. The ceiling rages with fire as it swayed somewhat, ready to collapse. Piper lay there, sweet and innocent. Clouds filled Piper's dreams as she lay there, and as the clouds whistled through the sky, Penny Halliwell, Piper's grandmother, appeared. She had a gentle and caring face, and she reached out her hand, giving Piper a warm feeling.  
  
"Piper, it is me, Grams," starts Grams in Piper's dream, "You must wake up, the manor is on fire and your sisters need you. The manor is under a magical protection which traps you and your sisters in there as the fire rages on. Don't try to put the fire out psychically- it is also a magical fire caused by black magic that is timed. It will not go out until one hour later by itself, which is enough time that the wicked witch thinks will be for you and your sisters to be toast in the fire. The magic of this fire that the evil witch has imposed is very strong, designed specifically to challenge your powers and defeat you. The fire also suffocates your powers, so your powers will be VERY weak as long as the magical fire rages. To survive the fire and put it out, you must unite with your sisters and act as one. Your powers will be too weak under this magical fire if you channel it individually, but if you and your sisters act as one to channel your powers, nothing can stop you. To defeat the wicked witch forever, you must rely on true colors"   
  
Grams suddenly disappears, and Piper comes into consciousness slowly. Piper slowly opens her eyes and says, "Grams! Don't leave! Grams!" As she says this, the ceiling above her collapses and Piper screams as she sees this, just opening her eyes. She throws her hands up in the air and freezes the ceiling as it falls. Piper sighs and sees her room on fire. Two seconds after Piper freezes the falling ceiling, it unfreezes and continues to fall. Piper screams and jumps out of the way as the falling ceiling, burning with fire, falls on her bed, snapping it in half. Piper is on the floor, scared, "What is going on? How come that thing unfroze so fast? I didn't unfreeze it! I've never had a freeze that lasted that short before!"  
  
Piper got up quickly and ran to the door. She tried to open it, but it was stuck. Fire continued to rage in her room and she panted frantically to get out of her room. "Help!!!!!!!!!!" she shouted as she coughed in the clouds of smoke. Piper's eyes began tearing and she shouted once more "Help!!!!!!!! I don't want to die! Help!" Piper broke down on the floor crying for her life. The ceiling where Piper was under fell with flames, and Piper rose her hands to freeze it. After being frozen for one second, the ceiling collapsed and Piper dove out of the way from the falling debris.  
  
"That's what Grams said! My powers are suffocating in the fire so it's weak! That's why my freezes are so short! I need to find Prue and Phoebe. But where are they?" Piper said to herself.  
  
Phoebe, who was running through the hallway now, heard a voice. "Is that Piper?" she asked herself. She shouted again, "Piper, is that you???" Piper heard Phoebe barely through the burning walls and exclaimed, "Phoebe! It's me! Help! I'm trapped in my room!" Phoebe raced over to Piper's room's door, only to find it blocked by a bunch of fallen debris. "Piper, I'll get you out sweetie! Hang tight!"  
  
Phoebe runs into her room, bright with flames, and looks around frantically. She grabs a bat in the closet and says to herself, "Huh! I was never good at softball, but I knew this would come in handy someday!" Phoebe takes the bat and runs in front of Piper's room. She swings the bat as she knocks the debris out of her way. She swings frantically as piece by piece of the debris are knocked out of the way. After swinging a few times, all the debris is knocked away and Phoebe kicks open the door to Piper's room. Piper is in the corner, huddled and scared.   
  
Phoebe runs over to Piper and helps her up, saying, "It's ok Piper. I'm here now. We're going to get out sweetie." Phoebe and Piper hugged each other and ran out together, holding hands. "When did you wake up Piper?" asked Phoebe. "Um, I'm not sure. Everything's still a blur." Piper replied. "Yeah, well, I guess Leo was right. The fairy tales are all true and the time it takes for a kiss to break the spell of the poison takes a while, unlike how it instantaneously worked in Snow White!" said Phoebe.  
  
Piper and Phoebe ran together throughout the hallway, looking for somewhere to escape or hide until the fire stops. "There's no use, every room is on fire! And we can't get down, the stairs are blocked by fallen debris! God, WHO is doing this!!!!" Phoebe shouted. Piper looked Phoebe in the eyes slowly and said, "The wicked witch!" Phoebe put on a confused look and said, "Huh?"  
  
"It's the wicked witch. She just moved in next door. Look, I don't have time to explain it all, but basically, an evil witch is doing all this and she's trying to kill us." Piper said quickly. "That's a surprise. Evil trying to kill us yet again!" replied Phoebe. "Wait!" started Phoebe, "Can't you freeze the fire Piper?" Piper replied, "No! It's a magical fire! Grams told me!"  
  
Phoebe put on yet another look of confusion and replied, "Grams?" Piper replied, "Yes, Gram came to me in a dream! She told me this is a magical fire that can't be put out. It will go out in an hour, and there's a magical barrier covering this house. We can't survive trapped in the manor without sticking together!"  
  
Phoebe asked quickly, "Ok? Now, explain to me again why our powers don't work?" Piper replied, "Grams said the fire suffocates our powers so they're weak. She said we have to stick together as one and channel our powers together to survive. And I tried freezing things. They last for like a second!"  
  
Suddenly, a piece of burning wood falls at Phoebe and Piper, and Piper raises her hands to freeze it. Right after she freezes it, she pushes Phoebe out of the way along with herself and the wood continues to fall. "Whoa! Your freezes have never lasted that short before! That was like a tenth of a second!" said Phoebe. "I told you," replied Piper. "Grams said we need to stick together and channel our power as one, that's the only way we will have enough power to destroy the fire," said Piper. "Why do I keep hearing Grams? When did you talk to Grams?" replied Phoebe.  
  
Suddenly, another piece of burning wood started to fall on Phoebe and Piper, and Piper quickly pushed Phoebe out of the way as she flew out herself. "Ok, if our powers don't work and this fire cannot be out until an hour later, then we can't survive!" said Phoebe. "Yes we can! We need the power of three! Wait, the Book of Shadows!!!!!!!!!" Phoebe's eyes glared in horror as she exclaimed, "Oh my God! Yeah, we have to save the Book of Shadows!!!!!!!!"   
  
Piper and Phoebe quickly ran up the stairs to the attic door. They quickly opened the attic door only to find the attic consumed in fiery flames. Phoebe saw in the heavy, white smoke the Book of Shadows, resting on the pedestal. The fire was nearing it as it spread all over the attic. "There it is," said Phoebe to Piper as she pointed to it, "how do we get it?" Piper put on a face of confusion and said, "well, I can't freeze the fire itself long enough for you to make it there and back to get it!"  
  
Phoebe quickly thought and Piper shouted over the noises of the raging fire, "We don't have much time! The fire is going to take over the whole attic, so we gotta get out soon!" Phoebe lighted up as she yelled, "I got it! I remember a spell I read to bring the Book of Shadows to any Warren woman! I memorized it in case we ever needed the Book and didn't have it!" Piper had a confused face and asked, "Warren women?" Phoebe shouted over the fire, "Yes! We're Warren women! Remember Melinda Warren that time we brought back that one time. She was our great ancestor who started this whole witch legacy of our family!" Piper said, "Oh!!!!!!!"  
  
"Yeah, well, this spell should work for any woman who is in the Warren bloodline since all Warren women should be witches by blood. Ok, here goes.." Phoebe said as she began chanting:  
  
Hear now the words of witches,  
Past generation of Warrens.  
Hear this Warren's calls,  
The words of the witch,  
The words a Warren professes  
I call upon thy source of power  
Almighty through the centuries  
The Warren you behold commands the Book  
The ancient Warren book that is so rightfully in thy blood.  
May it fall into my hands,  
And give me the light to guide me through the shadows.  
  
Suddenly, the Book of Shadows disappears just as fire spreads to the pedestal, and it reappears in a bright, white light into Phoebe's hands. "I got it!' yelled Phoebe as she and Piper both headed for the attic door to get out of the burning attic. Suddenly, the burning ceiling collapsed in front of the attic door, caving in the exit from the attic as Piper and Phoebe stood there in horror. "We're trapped here! We're gonna die!!!" Piper shouted as tears filled her eyes. Phoebe went over to Piper and shook her, yelling, "Get a hold of yourself Piper! We're going to live!" Piper's tears slowly rolled off her face as she replied, "We can't! Grams said the fire is so strong. We will perish in it! The only hope of surviving is all three of us together, and we can't get to Prue!"  
  
Piper and Phoebe hugged each other as they stood in the burning attic, fire surrounding them and slowly enclosing them. "If we can't get to Prue, Prue will get to us! She will find some way!"  
  
Meanwhile, downstairs, fire was closing in on Prue as it spread to her. Prue was standing in the corner of the living room, beholding the flames that she sees before her. "Help!!!!!" she screams as the fire spreads closer and closer. Prue coughs violently as the smoke from the flames fill her lungs. Prue waves at the flames, trying constantly to use her power to move the flames away. The flames move somewhat under Prue's command, but not enough to clear out of her way so she could escape. "Why is my power so weak?" exclaims Prue.   
  
Piper and Phoebe were both in each other's arms crying. Phoebe was holding Piper tightly and trying to keep her tears from coming out, but she knew that she was going to die in this fire. Both Piper and Phoebe held the Book of Shadows together as they hugged each other, frightened. Suddenly, the attic started shaking violently as the ground shakes during an earthquake as Piper and Phoebe exclaimed, "WHAT'S GOING ON??????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Fire consumes all of the attic except for the corner where Piper and Phoebe are standing, and the floor continues to shake violently. "I think the fire is burning all of the wood holding this attic together Piper!" exclaimed Phoebe. "What does that mean?" Piper asks. "It means the attic's going to collapse!!!!!!!!" Phoebe shouts in reply.  
  
Both girls screams as the attic slowly collapses onto the second floor in a pile of burning wood. Piper and Phoebe are buried under the wood as they fall with the attic. As the attic collapses onto the second floor, the impact it has on the second floor causes the second floor to shake violently. Seconds later, the second floor collapses as well and falls, in a pile of burning debris, onto the first floor. The debris collapses onto the fire that is closing in on Prue on the first floor, and the fire in front of Prue vanishes as debris from the collapsed third and second floor falls over it. Prue's eyes widen as she screams in terror at the falling debris.   
  
Piper pops out of the debris quickly as she screams. Prue sees Piper and says, "Piper! You're alive!" Piper replies, "Not for long if you don't help me get out of here!" Prue quickly reaches for Piper's hands and slowly pulls her out of the debris. "Oh my God, where's Phoebe?" shouted Piper, "she was with me when the attic collapsed onto the second floor, and when the second floor collapsed onto the first floor!"  
  
Prue and Piper both dig through the debris to search for Phoebe. Suddenly, Prue hears faint screams under a large pile of wood and kicks the wood over. She finds Phoebe under the massive wood and cries, "Phoebe!" Both Piper and Prue reach their hands for Phoebe, and they use all their strength as they pull Phoebe out from under the debris. Phoebe comes out covered in black from the debris and says, "Whoa! That was better than the giant drop ride in Great America!" Piper and Prue both holds Phoebe arms and help her walk when Phoebe stops and exclaims, 'The Book of Shadows. It was with me and Piper when we fell with the attic, and now, it's gone!"  
  
They all dig through the debris in search of the Book of Shadows, and Piper exclaims, "I see it!" as she sees the letter B buried in a bunch of debris. Piper knocks away the debris and grabs out the Book of Shadows. "Ok, we're all together! Grams said to survive the fire, we must stick together as one!" The fire rages even fiercer and started to spread over the places that the falling debris from the attic had put out. Prue exclaims, "Ok, we're together, but the fire is still spreading towards us!" Piper exclaimed, "Come on, hold hands and close your eyes!"  
  
The sisters did as Piper said and held hands in a circle, placing the Book of Shadows in the middle. They closed their eyes and started chanting:  
  
The power of three will set us free. The power of three will set us free. The power of three will set us free.  
  
Firemen arrived at the Halliwell Manor from outside and were spraying water to the house. They were baffled as it had no effect on the fire. The firemen started to race inside the house, but as they reached the front porch, they flew back, sent away by the evil force of the forcefield surrounding the house.   
  
The girls continued to chant. A white light slowly began to glow around the sisters, and the fire that was coming to them slowly receded as if it were now afraid of the Halliwell sisters. Slowly, the white light emanating from the circle of the three good witches overtook the fire and spread through the remains of the house. When the light completely surrounded the whole house, the fireman outside watched in awe as they saw the house filled with a mysterious white light. The white light suddenly disappeared, and the fire was completely gone from the house. The Halliwell sisters opened their eyes slowly to find the manor without fire, but burned down totally in the aftermath of the fire. 'The manor!" exclaimed Piper. "Well, the good news, we stopped this magical fire, the bad news, or house is totally destroyed!"  
  
Prue screams as she sees the surrounding remains of the burned-down manor, shouting, "Our lovely manor!" Tears fill Prue's eyes as she looks around.  
  
Piper turned to Phoebe and Prue and said, "Quick! We need to vanquish the evil witch! She is causing all of this!" Prue had a confused look on her face and asked, "And evil witch?" Piper grew impatient and replied, "Yes! An evil witch is doing this, and she is our neighbor! Grams told me!" Prue asked again, "Ok, when did you see Grams, and I didn't even know we had a new neighbor. Did they sell that house next door already?"  
  
Piper grabbed Prue and Phoebe's hands and said, "No time for questions! Just use your imagination!" The Halliwell sisters went out the front door of their now black and completely burned down house. Only the first floor was there, and the attic and second floor had all fallen onto the first floor. The fireman saw the sisters come out, and the captain and exclaimed, "Hey, how did you" Before he could finish his sentence, Piper froze him along with the rest of the firemen. "I hate questions!" she said sarcastically.   
  
"Ok, Prue, my powers seem to have full capability now. Check yours before we go up against the big bad witch next door.!" said Piper. Prue looked around for something to move and waved her hand at the house, making the remains of the not-yet-fallen parts of the second floor collapse. "Could you have found something else to test! That was our house!" exclaimed Phoebe. "Yeah, but there's nothing left of it anyway!" replied Prue.  
  
The Halliwell sisters walk past the frozen firefighters standing across their lawn and walk onto the porch of their neighbor, where the wicked witch resides.   
  
Meanwhile, the wicked witch looks into her crystal ball and exclaims, "Drats! They survived the fire! That plan was genius! Their Grams probably told them to combine their power! That was a POWERFUL spell I cast to start that fire! Only the power of witches such as The Charmed Ones could've destroyed that spell! Drats!" Suddenly, the black cat by the old lady purrs at her leg as she sees the Halliwell sisters coming to her house. The old lady peers out of the window from her rocking chair and says, "So, those good witches have come to play! By all means, let them! This should be interesting! Hahahaha!"  
  
The Halliwell sisters stood on the porch of the house of the wicked witch, and Prue turned to Piper and said, "Ok Piper. Are you SURE the old lady who lives here is behind it! I wouldn't want to harm an innocent old lady" Piper looked at Prue sternly and replied, "Well, let me think, besides the fact that Grams told me it was her in my dream, I was also viciously attacked by her earlier today when I saw her cook a child and steal her soul! So yes, I am sure it is her!" Prue replied as she rolled her eyes, "Ok! Ok! Just checking!"  
  
Prue looked at the door and waved her hand as the front door to the wicked witch's house flew open. The Halliwell sisters walked into the house and came into the living room, seeing the wicked witch sitting in her rocking chair. "Come back for more torture my dearies?" asked the wicked witch as she cackled.   
  
"I should be asking YOU that!" Prue exclaimed as she waved her hand, sending the old lady and her rocking chair to the wall. The old lady hit the wall with her rocking chair, and she fell to the ground on her back as the rocking chair came after her and fell on her stomach. The old lady pushed the rocking chair away from on top of her and stood up, laughing. 'You have nice control over you power, I must say! Good precision!"  
  
Prue smiled and said, "Yes, now that you know how powerful we are, tell us who you are and why you want to kill us!" The old lady smiled and replied, "Ask your sister. I explained everything to her already." Piper said quickly, "She's an evil witch who inspired all the fairy tales and she's out to get us after vowing to Grams to destroy us after her a*s was kicked by Grams, to sum it up!"  
  
"Now, watch your language in front of your elders young witch," said the old lady. "Shutup Grandma!" said Phoebe. Prue waved her hand to throw the old woman again, but the old woman put up her hand and Prue went flying to the wall. She bounced off the wall and grabbed her head, bellowing an "Oww!"   
  
The old lady laughed and said, "Now that I let you have your glorious moment at any hope of defeating me by letting you actually use your powers against me, I will have to continue my plan to destroy you. If you're wondering what I just did since you're the young and inexperienced witches, I just deflected your power attack when you used it so it comes back to you. In other words, you just used your power on yourself! Haha! Pretty nifty, I'd say. I bet you've never seen it too."   
  
Piper and Phoebe rushed over to help Prue up. Prue looked at the old lady angrily and waved her hand to send her to the wall again. The old lady once again raised her hand and deflected Prue's power, sending her to the wall again. Prue got up angrily again and whispered to Piper, "Freeze her!" Piper whispered back and said, "I can't! She's immune. And if she wasn't, she would probably deflect it so it would freeze ME instead!" Phoebe turned around, her back facing the old lady, as she searched the Book of Shadows she was concealing behind her back. The old lady looked at the Book of Shadows Phoebe was reading and laughed, "Trying to find a spell young witch? I don't think so!" The old lady reached out her hand as if she were holding a book and in a flash of green light, the book disappears from Phoebe's hands and reappears in the old lady's hands. Phoebe looked confused and then saw the wicked witch with the Book.  
  
"The Book!!!!!!!" Phoebe exclaimed. The old lady threw the Book on the ground as she neared the sisters. "See witches, you can't defeat me! I've been around for centuries and am a master at my dark craft! Hahahaha!" The old lady reached out her fingers as green light shot out of them, hitting all the sisters and sending them to the wall. They fell onto the ground after hitting the wall and sat there, tired and lifeless at their pending defeat. "D*mn, she's one powerful witch!" exclaimed Phoebe.  
  
"We're going to destroy you, you old hag!" shouted Piper. The old lady pointed at Piper, and as she pointed, a metal plate appears over Piper's lips, bolting her mouth. Piper moaned as she tried to talk, but her lips were bolted by the metal plate nailed to her mouth. "Shutup! You're getting on my nerves!" said the wicked witch.   
  
Phoebe stood up and approached the evil witch, saying, "Well, I'm not through!" Phoebe jumps up high and begins doing a flying kick at the old lady. Before her legs hit the wicked witch, the wicked witch points at her as she soars in the air and Phoebe vanishes into thin air. The old lady pointed behind her own back and Phoebe reappeared with her head and hands locked in a guillotine, which was in the corner behind the wicked witch. "You're annoying me as well!" the old lady said. "Prue, help!!!!!" Phoebe shouted as she struggled to free herself from the guillotine.   
  
The old lady approaches Prue, who was still on the floor backed against the wall. "Looks like it's only me and you left to do battle good witch!" she said as she looked down at Prue. Suddenly, Piper, although silent with her mouth bolted shut, ran to the old lady to try to tackle her. Piper passed right through the wicked witch, as if she were a ghost, and fell on the floor. "Hahaha! My, I haven't used THAT trick in a while!" exclaimed the evil witch, "I've even forgotten the tingly feeling you get when objects go through you when you make yourself transfusible! Hahaha!"  
  
The old lady waves her hand at Piper and a cage appears around Piper, trapping her. The old lady walks to Prue and laughs. "This is just too easy!" exclaims the old lady. "I've got an idea! Let's have some fun! I won't kill you here! I'll kill you in my glass ball on top of my cane, which holds all the souls of my victims! I shall kill you there so it will spare me the trouble of transferring your soul into the glass ball when I kill you. I will just defeat you and take your bodies out of the glass ball to eat as your soul stays trapped in there forever! Hahahaha!"  
  
The old lady picks up slowly her cane, which holds a transparent glass ball on top. She looks at her glass ball as it glows with green light. Prue, Piper, and Phoebe, from where they all are, scream as they see the light and are sucked into the glass ball. The old lady laughs as they are sucked inside by the green light and sets the cane by the wall. She rubs herself hands together with an evil grin as she herself goes into the crystal ball. The green light surrounds the old lady as she is taken in, leaving cackling sounds as she goes in.   
  
The Halliwell sisters fall onto the ground in a vast grassland. In the background, castles and mountains can be seen. Surrounding the sisters, there are woman and children, all dressed in medieval attire. The Halliwell sisters are on the ground as they look at each other, bewildered as they see they are also dressed in medieval dresses. "Something tells me we're not in Kansas anymore" says Phoebe.  
  


   [1]: mailto:CharmedRyan2000@aol.com



End file.
